Freundschaftsbrand
by Mai-Minzgruen
Summary: Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil True Love Is Simply Friendship Set On Fire."


**Titel:** Freundschaftsbrand

**Autor:** Mai Minzgruen / Stoepselchen

**Genre:** Romanze

**Rating:** P12 Slash

**Warnings:** Slash, FLUFF.

**Pairing:** Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil (Phan)

**Zusammenfassung:** »„True Love Is Simply Friendship Set On Fire."«

**Anmerkung:** I just had to because of reasons! I'm so sorry that it's in German - once again. I CAN write in English - I wrote my last in English, too. But I'm just uncomfortable with the fact that I can't keep my writing style when I write English. And it's pretty important to me, because I've been writing for 6 years now and - yeah - I'm proud of my writing style. Maybe soooomeone on the internet would love to translate it, we'll see (:

Und für die anderen: Viel Spaß! 3

***Freundschaftsbrand***

„_True Love Is Simply Friendship Set On Fire." _

Ich konnte mich gar nicht an das exakte Geschehen erinnern. Es war einfach passiert. Schleichend. So langsam, dass ich gar keine Zeit gehabt hatte, mir darüber überhaupt ernsthafte Gedanken zu machen. Und genau diese Tatsache war ganz schön hinterhältig. Genauso wie Gras, das so langsam wuchs, dass man es gar nicht mitbekam, weil man sich jeden Tag aufs Neue an die fremde Größe gewöhnte. Und irgendwann waren diese Gefühle für Phil einfach dagewesen.

Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Tatsache war einfach – dass das gesamte Internet anscheinend schon Jahre zuvor davon Bescheid gewusst hatte. Oder es zumindest immer gehofft hatte. Und ich wusste aus zahlreichen „Phanfictions", auf die ich so manches Mal ausversehen und peinlich berührt gestoßen war, welche Fantasien diese Mädls alle über uns hatten. Und wer wusste schon, was ich noch nicht gelesen hatte, beziehungsweise was noch nicht verfasst worden war. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte ich allerdings – nicht gerade stolz – behaupten, dass jede einzelne Fantasie von ihm Tatsache war.

Dass ich mir manchmal wünschte, dass er in mein Zimmer stolperte, während ich gewisse Sachen tat und dass es dann einfach passierte. Dass ich mir wünschte, dass wir beide zu betrunken wären, um noch klardenken zu können, und uns einfach küssten. Ich wünschte, dass ich ihm in Lustrage kleine Blutergüsse zufügen könnte, seinen Rücken zerkratzen durfte, ich liebte den Anblick von harmlosen Verletzungen. Ja, und manchmal wollte ich einfach nur, dass er mich in den Armen hielt.

Und jeden Tag wiederrum saß ich ein paar stille Minuten auf meinem Bett, bevor ich mich traute, in den Flur zu treten. Durchdachte noch einmal alles, stellte mir Fragen, suchte Antworten. Bläute mir schlicht und ergreifend ein, ja nichts Falsches zu machen oder zu sagen. Ich war bisexuell. Ja, das wusste ich schon seit langem. Und ja, Phil wusste das auch. Aber ich wäre nicht einmal auch nur annähernd auf die Idee gekommen, ihm meine … ja, nennen wir es „Verliebtheit" zu gestehen. Denn die klitzekleineitzibitzimini Chance bestand noch, dass er damit doch nicht klarkam. Was dann? Wir lebten zusammen, schon seit über einem Jahr. Wir waren beste Freunde. Ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Wenn er ausziehen würde … oder noch schlimmer: wenn das unsere Freundschaft zerstören würde! So leicht wie es sich unsere Fans immer vorstellten … war es doch schlussendlich gar nicht.

Ich war damals neu auf YouTube gewesen, oder jedenfalls noch nicht so erfolgreich. Und ja, als durchschnittlicher User hatte man nun einmal Tuber, zu denen man aufschaute und dessen Videos man in sich aufsog wie Maltesers. Und Phil war damals einer dieser faszinierenden Personen gewesen. Also hatte ich mir ans Herz gefasst und ihn angeschrieben. Ich hatte einfach nicht lockergelassen, wollte ihn unbedingt kennenlernen. Hatte mich wortwörtlich an seine Fersen geheftet und ihm einen Kommentar nach dem anderen hinterlassen, wann immer ich es gekonnt hatte. Schließlich, als wir zur „Phase 2" vorgeschritten waren, hatten wir per Mail-Gespräche gemerkt, dass wir gar nicht so verschieden waren.

Und oh ja, als er mich damals endlich gefragt hatte, ob wir uns in der Stadt treffen sollten, wäre buchstäblich mein Herz stehengeblieben, hätte ich mich nicht doch riesig drauf gefreut. Und das obwohl ich im realen Leben in etwa so sozial unbeholfen war wie ein Welpe, dem man Hosen anzog und ihn „Daniel" taufte. Ich konnte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem ich realisiert hatte, dass ich ihn mehr mochte als einen einfachen, besten Freund, ja nicht einmal wirklich sagen, was mich an ihm so faszinierte.

Ich hatte sein Lächeln gemocht, das er in seinen Videos ständig trug. Beinahe ansteckend. Ich mochte seine Kreativität und die Art, wie er simple Geschichten aus seinem Leben hörenswert machte; aufwertete einzig und allein durch seine Stimme. Ich hatte ihm gerne zugehört.

Und so trafen wir uns immer öfter, machten immer häufiger Co-Productions. Langsam aber sicher wurden wir richtige, dicke, beste Freunde. Und ja, irgendwann hatten wir uns dazu entschlossen, gemeinsam in eine Wohnung zu ziehen. Und mein Leben war tatsächlich noch nie so lustig, schön und erfüllend gewesen. Es war so … als hätte ich meine andere Hälfte gefunden. Als wäre er mein Bruder und mein Seelenverwandter in einem.

Doch natürlich konnte mein Herz diese ganze „Bruder-Geschichte" nicht ruhen lassen.

„Dan, stehst du auf?", klopfte eben Genannter an meine Bettzimmertüre. „Ich hab Frühstück gemacht!"

Vorsichtig spitzte ich die Ohren und wartete ab, ob er im Begriff war, hereinzukommen oder nicht. Aber als auch nach fünf weiteren Sekunden nichts folgte, schmiss ich – beabsichtigt müde klingend – eine Zustimmung durch die Türe. Schon einmal zwei Dinge, die ich an diesem heutigen Tag beängstigend merkwürdig fand. Phil hatte nie irgendwelche Probleme gehabt, in den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten in mein Zimmer zu schneien – aber zumindest nicht in denen, in denen ich von ihm fantasierte. Und … hatte er jemals so selbstverständlich Frühstück gemacht, ohne es vorher breitspurig anzukündigen?

Verwirrt klaubte ich mir meine Jogginghose und ein Shirt zusammen, was ich mir fahrig überstreifte und mich dann auf in die Küche machte. Schon auf dem Flur roch es verführerisch nach Pancakes. Und für eine Sekunde konnte ich ob diesem wundervollen Geruch auch fast vergessen, weswegen ich gerade noch grübelnd in Shorts mitten auf meinem Bett gesessen hatte.

„Phil, seit wann machst du morgens Pancakes?", strahlte ich begeistert und lief – höchstwahrscheinlich mit glitzernden Sternchen, die aus meinen Augen schossen – freudenstrahlend auf meinen besten Freund zu, der gerade im Begriff war, sämtliche Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller zu stapeln. Wirklich, war es überhaupt möglich, sich nicht in ihn zu verlieben?

Bevor er den Herd ausstellte und sich den Teller schnappte, um schon zu dem gedeckten Tisch zu verschwinden, schenkte er mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln. „Ich dachte, dass wir heute einfach mal nichts machen, außer … essen, DVD's gucken, Sonic spielen, uns Pizza bestellen und rumgammeln."

Beflügelt von dieser Idee und voller Vorfreude hüpfte ich ihm hinterher und ließ mich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen. Ich hatte „hört sich perfekt an" sagen wollen, stattdessen kam jedoch nur ein amüsiertes „machen wir das nicht jeden Tag?" aus meinem Mund heraus.

Nichts Falsches sagen, keine Fehler begehen. So gerne ich sie manches Mal auch tun würde. Ich hatte mir diese Regeln beinahe so penetrant und unaufhörlich in meinen Kopf gehämmert, dass ich gar nicht mehr bemerkte, wenn ich ihn anlog.

„Hast du Lust auf etwas anderes?", fragte er wie beiläufig, nachdem er sich welche der Pfannkuchen auf seinen Teller gezogen hatte – genauso wie ich. Ich hatte mal wieder gar keine Zeit, mir Gedanken über diese Situation zu machen. Viel zu sehr lenkte mich dieser wundervolle Geruch ab. Also nahm ich endlich einen Bissen und bemerkte erst dann, dass ich ihm ja noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

Zuckte deshalb mit den Schultern und schüttelte fahrig den Kopf. „Nein, das hört sich … gut an!"

„Nicht mit vollem Mund, Dan!", versuchte er, mich belustigt zu belehren. Und das tat er immer mal wieder zwischendurch ohne jeglichen Grund. Philip Lester fluchte nämlich auch so gut wie gar nicht. Wegen ihm hatte ich mir das Wörtchen „bloody" angewöhnt. Und ja, diese simple Charaktereigenschaft war auch eine, die ich an ihn lieben gelernt hatte. Und ich liebte es, wenn er zwar ernst bleiben wollte, es aber um Teufel-komm-raus nicht schaffte und dann einfach anfing, breit zu grinsen.

Das war dann auch mal wieder der Grund, weswegen auch ich ein hirnloses Lächeln vom Zaun brach. „Dann werden wir aber den gesamten Morgen nicht reden können, weil ich nämlich vorhabe, alle Pancakes dieses Universums zu essen!" – mit vollem Mund. „Die sind wirklich lecker, Phil!"

Und als ich aufschaute, lächelte auch er. Dafür aber mit bereits leerem Mund.

Während wir Sonic spielten – und Phil mich mal wieder abzog – warteten wir schon auf unsere Pizzen. Die Riesenladung Pancakes schien meinem Magen in etwa so viel ausgemacht zu haben wie die Attacke „Planscher" einem anderen Pokémon eingesetzt von Karpador. In etwa. Das bewirkte zwar, dass mich mein Kopf nicht mit den Gedanken in Ruhe lassen wollte, dass ich mich jetzt schon seit drei Weihnachten dazu drängen wollte, ins Fitnessstudio zu gehen, aber diese Stimmen hatte ich in der Vergangenheit ja auch erfolgreich ignorieren können. Oder ich hatte mittereile Übung darin.

„Nein! Du gewinnst jetzt nicht schon wieder!", wütete ich, konnte mein beinahe irres Lachen aber auch nicht wirklich im Zaum halten, und stürzte mich entschlossen auf meinen besten Freund, der gerade abermals im Begriff war, den Rekord zu brechen. So schlau wie der war, lehnte er sich einfach weiter nach rechts und brachte mich somit zum Fall, so dass ich etwas unbequem auf dem Boden und auf seinem Schoß landete.

Ich brauchte nicht erwähnen, dass mich dieses Missgeschick in etwa so rot anlaufen ließ wie eine vielbeschäftigte Straßenampel. In Null-Komma-Nix hatte ich mich deswegen auch sofort wieder aufgerappelt und saß nun neben ihm auf dem Boden. Phil lachte nur und hatte nicht einmal annähernd Schwierigkeiten mit dem Spiel. Alle Peinlichkeiten umsonst, bitte – das typische Leben des Daniel Howells. Dabei fielen wir ständig aufeinander, spaßten herum und betatschten uns vor der Kamera – aus Spaß, für die Fans. Aber irgendwie schien meinem aufgewühlten Blut die Spannung in der Luft, die gerade zwischen uns vorherrschte, so gar nicht zu schmecken.

„Selbst schuld!", kicherte Phil, brachte das Spiel tatsächlich als A-Rank hinter sich und versuchte sich dann an einer Siegespose. Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und verschränkte meine dünnen Arme ineinander, mittlerweile fast wieder aussehend wie ein normaler Mensch. Doch anstatt mir den Controller zu reichen, starrte er mich nur grübelnd von der Seite an. Und nicht nur auf seine normale, gruselige Art, bei der er einfach nicht zu blinzeln pflegte. Sondern irgendwie … merkwürdig in Gedanken versunken.

„Soll ich nicht weiterspielen?", fragte ich deshalb zögerlich, einfach nur, um etwas sagen zu können; machte unsichere Gesten mit meinem Arm in Richtung des Controllers, was im Nachhinein betrachtet sicherlich verdammt lächerlich ausgesehen haben musste. Und ein ganzer, unglaublich langerscheinender Moment verging, bis er endlich sprach. Länger hätte ich es auch nicht ausgehalten. Dabei war das so ungewohnt. Wir waren nun schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde. Stille hatte zwischen uns nie etwas bedeutet und war für uns so normal und willkommen gewesen wie ein fauler Tag vorm Laptop. Aber seit einiger Zeit fühlte es sich für mich einfach wie zerreißende Sekunden an, die an mir zogen und zerrten und mein Herz wild klopfen ließen. Und das machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer, da es mir in dieser unfassbaren Totenstille so vorkam, als würde mein Herz absichtlich lauter pumpen, damit es auch ja jeder hörte und ich mir ja schnell ein Loch im Laminatboden buddeln wollte.

„Dan … kann ich dich was fragen?"

Vielleicht war mir die Stille aber auch lieber gewesen als diese Frage … oder sie auch noch beantworten zu müssen. Ich war ein wirklich guter Schauspieler. Ich hatte damals ja auch mal einer werden wollen. Und das Können, das ich mir im Laufe der Jahre angeeignet hatte, hatte meine Videos nicht gerade schlechter werden lassen. Aber in erster Linie war ich nun mal sozial unbeholfen. Und diese unglaublich schlechte und unwillkommene Eigenschaft meinerseits piekte manchmal trotzdem durch meine harte Schale, die ich mir schleichend in der gesamten Zeit angefressen hatte, hindurch. Auch in Momenten, in denen ich gar nicht nervös zu sein brauchte. Auch unter Menschen, die mir näher standen als alle anderen.

Zerfahren nickte ich nur mit dem Kopf und versuchte mich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, das eher mir gelten sollte, jedoch sofort kläglich auf meinen spröden Lippen erstarb. Ich hätte meine typische Dan-Schiene fahren sollen. Hätte hibbeln sollen, ihm doch den Controller aus der Hand, dessen Finger sich locker um die Silhouette geschlossen hatten, reißen, ihn anlachen, Witze machen sollen. Doch ich konnte nicht einmal ein einfaches „Ja" meine Kehle hinaufwürgen.

Gerade als ich einen flüchtigen Blick riskierte, biss sich Phil nachdenklich auf seine volle Unterlippe. Nein, ich konnte nicht anders als ihn gutaussehend zu finden. Das hatte ich schon immer. Schon immer, seitdem ich das erste Mal auf eines seiner Videos gestoßen war. Und ich konnte es gerade hinter seiner Stirn nahezu rattern sehen. Egal, was folgen würde. Es würde nichts sein, was er mich jemals gefragt hatte. Es musste etwas sein, was auch er, Philip Lester, so schwierig über seine Lippen bekam, dass er Sekundenlang davor nur noch schwieg und überlegte.

„Haben wir das damals eigentlich ernst gemeint?"

Ich verstand nicht recht, was er meinte. Also versuchte ich zumindest, seinem fragenden, fast panischen Blick standzuhalten. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich sofort gewusst hätte, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Dann hätte ich ihm wenigstens antworten können, anstatt nur peinlich berührt zurückzustarren. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er meine ratlose Mimik zu deuten wusste, so dass ich nicht noch einmal nachhaken musste. Aber irgendwie standen wir gerade beide auf dem Schlauch – und Phil wollte offensichtlich eine Antwort haben. Also zog ich ratlos die Schultern hoch. Ich konnte einfach nichts sagen, jegliche Wörter, die ich auf meine Zunge legte, kletterten sofort wieder meinen Rachen hinab.

Phil seufzte. Nicht in etwa, weil er genervt von meinem Unverständnis war, sondern eher weil er seine Frage wohl selbst nicht komplett ausformulieren wollte. Fix zog er seine Beine an seinen Körper heran und umschloss sie mit beiden Armen, was er immer tat, wenn ihm unwohl war. Ich wusste, dass er's nun ausspucken würde, aber einen Blick schenkte er mir nicht mehr.

„Ich meine …" Phil löste seine Hände kurzweilig von seinen angezogenen Beinen, die in diesem Moment buchstäblich an seiner Brust festgeklebt schienen, und gestikulierte verzweifelt in der Luft herum. Suchte nach Worten, suchte vielleicht nach Atem – und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wie lange hielt ich jetzt schon die Luft an? „Als wir damals gesagt haben, dass wir noch nicht wüssten, ob mal mehr aus uns werden könnte …"

Phil ließ die Worte so schwergewichtig im Raum hängen wie ganze Hanteln gespannt an Seidenfäden. Ich konnte jene bedeutsame Tragweite kaum überhören und schlussendlich blieb mir jeglicher Atem weg; sog sich in meine Lungen und verpuffte. Und einzig und allein war es Angst, die ich in diesem Moment verspürte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wieso. Es war offensichtlich, dass er genauso fühlte wie ich. So offensichtlich wie schwarz auf weiß – und doch begann ich, unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper zu zittern, senkte den Blick – was wirklich unnötig war, schließlich hatte Phil auch nicht im Geringsten vor, aufzuschauen.

Ich hatte einfach Riesenpanik und wollte aus dieser Situation so schnell es ging und mit möglichst wenig Reibung heraus. Hasste die Tatsache, dass er mir mit dem, was er sagte, abermals Hoffnungen schenkte, von denen ich geglaubt hatte, sie seien schon lange tot. Denn in diesem Moment war es für die verworrenen Gedankengänge meinerseits klar, dass das Ganze nicht so war, wie es erschien.

„Damals haben wir uns doch noch kaum gekannt", gab ich überlegend zu und versuchte, das Zittern in meiner Stimme so gut wie es mir nur möglich war zu verbergen. Zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. „aber mittlerweile sind wir beste Freunde. Die ‚ich kenne ihn kaum, aber er ist so attraktiv und wir wären ein tolles Paar'-Schiene haben wir doch schon hinter uns, oder?"

Ich war so zufrieden und erleichtert über diese nahtlos perfekte Antwort, die ich mir irgendwo aus mir herausgesogen hatte, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie Phil beinahe unmerklich zusammenzuckte und durchatmend die Augen zukniff; den Kopf abermals wegdrehend. Und als auch nach weiteren, unzählig verstrichenen Sekunden nichts auf meine Erwiderung folgte, fing ich an, zu stutzen.

Nein, er konnte das jetzt nicht durchziehen. Ich würde ihn Tag für Tag mehr hassen, wenn er in mir nun seit so langer Zeit wieder Hoffnungen schürte, die am Ende doch unberechtigt waren. Ich wollte nicht drauf eingehen. Weder in Gedanken, noch aktiv im Hier und Jetzt. Ich war so verrückt nach ihm – und all die Monate hatte ich es so unterdrückt, dass ich es fast vergessen hätte. Fast. Aber nun preschten all jene Emotionen wie eine riesige Flutwelle auf einmal auf meine brüchigen Mauern ein.

Wie hatte ich diese Sehnsucht überhaupt jemals unterdrücken können? Sie war beinahe größer als mein Wille, zu leben.

„Phil, warum fragst du das?", versuchte ich, mich zusammenzureißen. Mich dazu zu zwingen, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Ich wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören, egal wie sie ausfallen mochte. Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht leiden sehen, was er in diesem Moment wohl offensichtlich tat. Und es gab dafür nur eine Erklärung. Trotzdem konnte ich es einfach nicht glauben.

Wie in Zeitlupe robbte ich ein paar schwergewichtige Zentimeter an meinen Freund heran, der immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu mir herumzudrehen, geschweigenden mir zu antworten. Ich wollte nicht eigenhändig seinen Kopf zu mir wenden wie in sämtlichen Kitschfilmen. Aber irgendwie wollte ich ihn dazu bringen, mir endlich wieder in die Augen zu schauen. Auch wenn ich das bis dato selbst noch nicht ganz prickelnd gefunden hatte.

Ich hatte immer noch Angst, ja. Ich könnte schließlich immer noch vollkommen misskalkulieren und er würde aufspringen und „Scherz" rufen; hatte das alles heimlich aufgenommen, um mich endlich auch mal reingelegt zu haben. Könnte doch von etwas ganz anderem sprechen, das mir jetzt natürlich nicht in den Sinn kommen wollte – Wunschdenken. Aber ich musste es wissen. So gering die Chancen auch waren. Ich konnte vielleicht schlaue Ratschläge verteilen, die in der Regel sehr vernünftig erschienen. Aber diese dann auch noch selbst zu befolgen – ja, ich musste zugeben, da war ich schlecht drin. Eigentlich nicht gerade lobenswert für ein Vorbild, das ich ja auch in irgendeiner Weise war. Aber ich hatte meinen Fans einmal gesagt, dass man dem Menschen, in dem man verliebt war, ruhig sagen sollte, dass man ihn mehr mochte. Man sollte es riskieren, andererseits würde sich nichts ändern – und schon gar nicht zum Besseren.

Würde ich meine Gefühle auf ewig verstecken müssen, würde ich wahrscheinlich früher oder später durchdrehen, eine Tankstelle ausrauben und die Mitarbeiter mit Phils Gangar-Stofftier bedrohen. Und wie glücklich wäre ich, wenn er mich tatsächlich mehr mochte. Wie glücklich wäre ich, wenn ich ihn endlich küssen könnte.

Zögernd legte ich eine schwitzige Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm, der immer noch – oder schon wieder – um seine angezogenen Beine geschlungen war. Vielleicht fing auch er endlich an, zu verstehen. Vielleicht hatte er mir deshalb diese Frage gestellt, weil ich ebenfalls Hoffnungen in ihm quellen gelassen hatte. Vielleicht dachte er ja seit Monaten schon genau dasselbe wie ich.

Meine Stimme war so dünn, dass ich mich eigentlich hätte räuspern sollen. Doch trotz dass aus meiner Kehle nur ein kratziges Krächzen ertönen wollte, hielt ich mich diesbezüglich zurück. Lieber eine raue Frage als ein mittellautes Husten, das störend an den kahlen Wänden widerhallte. Es war schon still genug zwischen uns. Und mein Herz klopfte mittlerweile schon so stark, dass ich in meinen eigenen Gehörgängen nichts anderes mehr verstand; konnte mich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren. Vielleicht sagte ich deshalb so viele Dinge, die ich normalerweise nur im Wahn freiwillig ausgesprochen hätte. „Findest du wieder, dass wir gut zusammenpassen würden?", versuchte ich mich an einem nervösen Grinsen.

„Immer noch", entgegnete Phil mir flüsternd, ohne mich anzusehen. Beinahe so leise, dass es auch nur der rauschende Wind gewesen sein könnte, der schon seit Stunden durch die Gassen und Hauptstraßen Londons fegte. Doch von dem, was er sagte, brach urplötzlich eine heißkalte Gänsehaut auf meinem gesamten Körper aus, die mich irgendwie merkwürdig von allen gerade geschehenen Dingen abschottete. Phil sprach nicht in Rätseln, er drückte sich sogar ziemlich präzise aus.

„Dann schau mich an", kratzte ich all meinen Mut zusammen, den ich in diesem Moment in mir hatte finden können. Es war schon ein Unding, dass Phil sich überhaupt irgendetwas dergleichen traute. Er war sonst noch viel schüchterner und unbeholfener als ich es war – mied Konflikte und unangenehme Situationen. Dass er mit dieser Konversation angefangen hatte, das sah ich ihm hoch an.

Fahrig drehte sich Phil zu mir um – nicht nur seinen Kopf, sondern seinen ganzen Körper, so dass er mir nun im Schneidersitz gegenübersaß. Doch immer noch verlor er kein weiteres Wort. Und es schoss wie Wellen aus Endorphinen durch meine Venen hindurch, ihn endlich in seine stahlblauen Augen gucken zu können und mir das erste Mal zu erlauben, wirklich in ihnen zu versinken. Mir ihn anzuschauen und das erste Mal von mir selber aus denken zu dürfen, dass ich in ihn verliebt war. Dass ich ihn wunderschön fand, auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Dass ich ihn berühren und küssen wollte.

Und noch bevor ich wieder zu irgendeiner Frage ansetzen konnte, die sich spontan wohl irgendwie auf meiner Zunge gebildet hätte, fing er an, schüchtern zu lächeln. „Ich hab nie aufgehört, mir vorzustellen, wie's mit dir wäre", erklärte er mir wahrheitsgetreu und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe; senkte nur für eine Millisekunde seinen Blick zum Boden. „Ich finde dich immer noch attraktiv."

Ich konnte plötzlich gar nicht mehr verstehen, warum sich das hier seit Jahren in die Länge gezogen hatte, obwohl alles so unglaublich offensichtlich gewesen war, schon immer. Ja, wir waren beste Freunde und solch eine besondere Beziehung will man nicht zerstören. Aber was lag näher, mehr füreinander zu sein, wenn man sich so gut verstand wie beste Freunde, wenn man so selbstverständlich ohne jegliche Forderungen aufeinander sitzen konnte wie Brüder und wenn man schlussendlich mehr für den jeweils anderen empfand als all das.

Ich war so berauscht von den Gefühlen, die urplötzlich durch meinen gesamten Körper schossen, dass ich mich einfach unüberlegt auf ihn stürzte, meinem unaushaltbaren Verlangen endlich nachgab, meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und nach all den Jahren endlich das erste Mal meine Lippen auf seine legte. Der Kuss war zärtlich und überraschend und ruhig, wie gleichermaßen auch leidenschaftlich und in einigen Sekunden sogar unveränderlich, in denen wir einfach nur mit halbgeöffneten Mündern aneinander verweilten, Nase an Nase, und den Atem des Anderen in uns aufsogen als bräuchten wir ihn, um nicht zu ersticken.

Ich konnte mir gar nicht selber beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, ihn schlussendlich berühren zu dürfen. In meinen Armen halten zu können, ohne dass es einer kurzen Begrüßungs- oder Verabschiedungsfloskel diente. Beinahe auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, als wir uns nach schieren Ewigkeiten wieder voneinander trennten; völlig erschöpft und außer Atem, aber lächelnd. Nur so weit, dass ich meine Stirn an seine anlehnen konnte. Kaum war ich ihm das erste Mal so nahe gekommen, wollte ich ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Kam es mir wie eine unaussprechliche Strafe vor, mich jetzt auch nur noch einen Millimeter von ihm zu entfernen.

„Warum ist das nicht schon eher passiert?", lächelte ich, Stimme zitternd. Aber dieses Mal vor unfassbarem Glück, das in meinem Bauch quellte und brodelte und einfach nicht zur Ruhe kam. Ich liebte das plötzlich so ungewohnte Gefühl seiner warmen Hände auf meinem Rücken, die Art, wie er mich fast verzweifelt näher an sich presste. Glücklich vergrub ich meine Nase in seinem Nacken.

„Tomaten auf Augen und Ohren?", hörte ich Phil leise lachen und drückte noch fester.

„Auf allen existierenden Sinnen", bestätigte ich ihm belustigt, wobei ich mir gerade nicht mehr so ganz sicher war, welches Gefühl in diesem Moment eigentlich stärker war: die Liebe zu ihm oder die Erleichterung, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hatte. Der Sack Steine, der mir vom Herzen gefallen war, hätte keiner von uns mit seinen bloßen Händen hochheben können.

Phil nickte. „Wir haben niemals auf unsere Fans gehört, oder?", fragte er mich überlegend.

Doch ich schüttelte nur ablehnend den Kopf. „Ich habe zwar nicht erst durch die gemerkt, dass ich dich mehr mag oder interessant finden könnte. Aber ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass da doch irgendetwas dran sein muss, wenn uns alle sofort für ein Paar halten."

„Wir haben Charisma zusammen, hat mir mal Jemand gesagt", lächelte Phil in meinen Nacken hinein, was mich abrupt zurückschrecken ließ. Fast hätte ich ihm aus Reflex eine geknallt, weil ich es gar nicht mochte, wenn mir dort jemand hinlangte, so empfindlich war ich an dieser Stelle – was in dieser Situation bestimmt ziemlich lustig gewesen wäre. Mein Freund hob nur schnell beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe und entschuldigte sich giggelnd. „Sorry."

„Das ist so ungewohnt …", lächelte ich überlegend und ließ meine Nase wieder an seiner Wange weilen. „Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange und sind beste Freunde und die ganze Zeit über ist nichts zwischen uns passiert, obwohl ich schon Jahre lang Gefühle für dich hatte. Und dich jetzt zu küssen …" Mein Lächeln, auch wenn es auf irgendeine Art und Weise peinlich berührt erschien, wuchs stetig gegen seine warme Haut, Zähne drückten sich flüchtig in sie, warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr.

Und in dem Moment packte mich Phil abermals an den Schultern, drückte mich bestimmt auf den harten Holzboden und küsste mich. Diesmal harscher, leidenschaftlicher. Ich liebte das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen. Ich mochte es, wie er roch und schmeckte. Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, wie er immer wieder sachte seine Zunge an meiner zu reiben begann. So ganz anders als der schüchterne Phil, als den ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er konnte wahnsinnig gut küssen, so gut, dass sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellten und es meine Wirbelsäule hinunter prickelte. Es machte die Tatsache, dass er derjenige war, der mich küsste, noch viel atemberaubender. Ich war mir zwar immer sicher gewesen, dass er ein guter Küsser war, aber die Art wie er fast schon fordernd seine Lippen auf meinen bewegte … das hätte ich bei Gott nicht von ihm gedacht. Aber es gefiel mir.

Und gerade, als er sich meinen Kiefer hinunterküsste und ganz vorsichtig versuchte, seine Lippenspitzen auf meinen Hals zu legen; federleichte Berührungen auszuüben, die mich unter anderen Umständen wahrscheinlich laut aufgeschrien gelassen hätten, sich aber diesmal so verdammt heiß anfühlten und mich in einer minimalistisch schmalen Spalte zwischen Erregung und Überreizung verweilen ließen, klingelte es an der Türe und Phil fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Die Pizzen", flüsterte er zu sich selber und schenkte mir noch einen verpeilten Blick, als er sich noch zusammenreißend die glasigen Augen rieb und schon aufstand, um zur Türe zu eilen. Mich dort auf dem Fußboden verweilen ließ; lächelnd.

Es brauchte nur ein Funke, um eine Freundschaft lichterloh in Flammen zu setzen. Aus einer Glut ein ganzes Feuermeer zu zaubern. Ob sie für immer glühen oder schmerzvoll niederbrennen würde – das war einzig und allein den Protagonisten ihrer eigenen Geschichte überlassen.

***Freundschaftsbrand/ENDE***


End file.
